Gelatinous Monster
by Animefangirl2
Summary: -Story 7 in the ABC Series- There are some people who should just stay out of the kitchen.


**Gelatinous Monster**

Disclaimer: I don't own Crescent Moon.

_**Summary:**__ (Story 7 in the ABC Series) There are some people who should just stay out of the kitchen._

A/N: I have no excuses, just a thousand apologies. This is extremely late for no reason other then I'm lazy. Anyway, I just realized I never stated where _Fevered_ was in the ABC timeline. That took place in mid-autumn, the same year as _All-Nighter_ and _Dinner and a Movie_. This is Mitsuru and Mahiru's one-year anniversary, so it's a little over a year after the series ended. Enjoy!

* * *

Mitsuru could think of several times throughout the day when he should have abandoned the lost cause that was his pathetic attempt at making dessert.

He should've given up after his third trip to the grocery store because he'd forgotten to buy another item he needed.

He should've given up when he went through two and a half dozen eggs before successfully separating eight yolks.

He should've given up after the fourth time he burned the sugar and ruined Akira's favorite saucepan.

Hell, he could've avoided this whole mess if he'd taken up the young werewolf's offer to let him make it in the first place!

But noooo, he just _had _to make the damn flan himself! He just_ had_ to try to impress Mahiru on their anniversary. What was he thinking?!

It had been a good idea, in theory. During their date last week, Mahiru had remarked that she'd never eaten flan before and had always wanted to try it. So the next day, Mitsuru asked Akira for the easiest recipe for flan he knew. It looked simple enough on paper and he figured there'd be plenty of time to make it, and then let it set in the fridge before they got back from dinner.

Timing wasn't an issue. His lack of cooking skills, however, were.

Mitsuru's memory was just a blur of smoke, spilled milk, broken eggs, and flour. And he wasn't even sure how he ended up half-covered in flour since he didn't have any set out at the start of this inevitable disaster.

Out of all that chaos, he'd somehow managed to concoct a decent enough flan. Well, decent if one ignored its lopsided shape, slightly burned top and red-orange color.

Staring at his sad excuse for a dessert, he cursed himself and life in general once more. "How could this possibly get any worse?"

"Mitsuru? Are you here?" came Mahiru's voice just outside the kitchen.

"I had to ask," he grumbled.

"There you are!" the princess exclaimed happily once she entered the room. She surveyed the mess of the kitchen before asking, "Why does it look like a culinary war zone in here?"

Sighing, he pushed the plate towards her along with a fork. "I tried making flan for our anniversary since you've never had it. It was supposed to be a surprise."

Her eyes widened in amazement. "You made flan for me? Wow, Mitsuru, thank you! I don't know what to say!"

"Don't go thanking me yet until you've actually tried some."

"I'm sure it isn't as bad as you think."

He snorted. "Wanna bet?"

Mahiru rolled her eyes and picked up the fork, taking a generous portion of the questionable dessert.

Mitsuru waited as she tasted his concoction, trying to discern how awful it was from her face. But his girlfriend kept her expression blank the whole time. He would've been impressed if he weren't so damn nervous.

Finally, she swallowed. The ten seconds it took her to actually say something were the longest of his life up to then.

"It's…good."

He glared at her. "You're lying."

"No I'm not!" But he could already see the telltale sign of her blush.

"You are too!"

"I am not!"

"Heh, we'll see about that." Grabbing the fork she'd just used, he took a bite. His face immediately contorted in disgust and spat it out. "UGH!! How could you stand to even swallow that?! Oh my god, that was the most revolting thing I've ever tasted!"

"It isn't _that _bad…" Though Mahiru was obviously just saying that out of loyalty to her boyfriend.

"Just drop it, Mahiru. We both know that…_thing_ isn't edible. We'll order some real flan at the restaurant."

The young blonde smiled reassuringly at the sulking tengu. "Thank you for trying to make me dessert. It was a very sweet gesture, no matter what the outcome was." She kissed his cheek before dragging him towards the door. "Now hurry up! We need to leave in twenty minutes and you're covered in flour!"

-

Later, Nozomu went to get something to snack on, only to stumble upon the disaster area that was the kitchen.

"What the…?"

The vampire wandered around the room, stunned and in awe of all the damage. He whistled lowly when he came upon the destroyed saucepan. "Man, Akira is gonna _slaughter _whoever did this." He then spotted something on the counter. "Hmm...what's this?"

A quick glance gave nothing away to what the object could be, except that it looked like something trying to pass as food.

Nozomu contemplated taking a bite, but quickly dismissed that dangerous thought. "That thing looks alive, like some kinda…jell-o creature. No way am I touching that."

With that, he quickly left the mess for someone else to clean up. While making his way upstairs, he saw Akira heading towards the kitchen out of the corner of his eye. Pausing, the vampire waited for the inevitable.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL DID MITSURU DO TO MY KITCHEN?!?!"

Chuckling evilly to himself, Nozomu continued his trek to his room, prepared to wait out the rest of the evening for the explosive confrontation between the werewolf and tengu.

* * *

A/N: Just as Mitsuru fails at cooking, I fail at posting. Ugh, procrastination and I are the worst of friends. I won't promise anything, cause that has a tendency to come back and bite me in the ass, so I'll just say that the H story is in progress and will be posted when I get to it. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review!

"Never fight an inanimate object."

-P.J. O'Rourke


End file.
